


Hello Kitty

by threewalls



Category: Tokimeki Mononoke Jyogakuen
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Future Fic, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty likes pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo: "sensation play". With thanks to BP and LD for beta and encouragement! <3 <3 And to nounou, for introducing me to this manga a while back!
> 
> For those who don't know this manga, it's a super cute yuri gag manga with hijinks and explicit f/f scenes set at a girls' boarding school for youkai. If this sounds interesting to you, I definitely recommend it. There are scanlations around!
> 
> (I've also seen the title transliterated as "Tokimeki Mononoke Jogakkou", but this is the transliteration printed on the manga covers, so that's what I went with.)

It's Tuesday night in Tokyo, and Arare has her weekly day off tomorrow. She drops her bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and slides the balcony door ajar before stripping all the way to the shower. She's so lucky her job pays well enough that she can afford her own space, even if it's so tiny that she has to shower with her elbows tucked in over her breasts.

Drying her body thoroughly, Arare dresses in clean clothes. _Not_ matching bra and panties, and just a little mascara and a fresh coat of gloss over the stain on her lips. 

She shreds salad leaves with her hands, and eats her dinner from the bowl, leaning against the kitchen counter. She looks across the room once or twice when she hears the vertical blinds brush against themselves, but it's only a light breeze. 

Rinsing her salad bowl in her kitchen sink, Arare is not surprised when she feels slim arms wind around her waist, the soft swell of breasts pressing into her back. 

"Hey," Kiri breathes into Arare's ear a moment before licking the shell of it, the hot, wet shock sending happy sparks down below Arare's stomach. It makes her want to spread her feet.

Arare drops the bowl in the sink, turning her lips over her shoulder for Kiri's sandpaper tongue. It's been a long week. "Hey." 

Kiri's hands slip up under the hem of Arare's sweater, spreading hot hands over the soft skin of her belly. This time of the month, it's easy for Kiri to catch her thumbs in the space between Arare's underwire and her skin. Arare arches into Kiri's kneading hands.

"They seem, mm, bigger," Kiri says.

"They are," Arare answers.

Arare's breasts have been tender for two days, heavy on her chest. She's been wearing padded bras so that customers can't spot her constantly pebbled nipples-- nipples that Kiri pinches gently now. 

"That time of the month, ne?" 

"Yes," Arare gasps. That she's blushing down to the nipples Kiri is pinching doesn't mean Arare is unsure about what she wants right now. Come spring, it'll be Kiri rubbing her bottom up against Arare, Kiri in heat loud enough for the neighbours to bang on the walls. 

Arare turns round, wanting more than glancing kisses. She wants Kiri's tongue rasping her own lips swollen, Kiri's hands enfolding her hips, and this is almost what she gets, only it comes with the structure of her pushed up bra cutting across her neck. She reaches behind to unhook it, and holds her arms raised as Kiri pulls everything up over Arare's head.

This time of the month means her breasts need biting. Means Arare needs Kiri's rough kitty tongue lapping at her already sore nipples and Kiri's fangs pressing against her tender, aching flesh. Needs Kiri's hands kneading where her mouth neglects, fingernails pricking, scoring thin pink lines along Arare's skin.

Kiri licks and bites her way down Arare's chest, leaving a trail of love bites like flowers that will later bloom in pink and purple and brown. Her tongue circles Arare's belly button, slipping into the indentation that Arare once pretended was her mouth, all the way back in their first year of high school, when she was still pretending to be an ameonna so that her classmates wouldn't eat her.

Arare is a human. Kiri is a nekomata, a youkai. Their love will always dangerous. But, if perhaps in different ways, that is true for anyone. 

Kiri rubs her cheeks against Arare's belly, first one side and then the other, and Arare can feel the vibrations of Kiri's purring transmitted through her skin. But what Arare wants is one of Kiri's slim thighs between her own. Wants Kiri's hands, or Kiri's mouth closer to Arare's _lower_ mouth, and she tries to nudge Kiri lower, and lower, until she's nosing at the waistband of Arare's pleated skirt--

Just as it falls off.

And Kiri falls with it, with a light nail scratch down Arare's hip so that she knows exactly how those buttons popped open. Her face is close enough that Arare can feel Kiri's breath tickling the skin of her upper thighs. 

"Hello Pussy," Kiri reads with a grin, one finger tracing the letters written in pink bubble writing across the waistband, as if the big, cute white kitten face stretched across Arare's mound isn't obvious enough. 

"Are you bleeding?" Kiri asks. "I like using the buzzy thing on you."

"Soon, I think," Arare answers. Her bullet vibrator is the best medicine for period pain, its usually too harsh shuddering perfectly diffused through sanitary padding. "But not yet?"

"No, not yet," Kiri agrees, her little nose twitching as she sniffs. "Hello, Pussy-chan," she says. "Would you like a kiss?"


End file.
